Naughty Dance
by Day Eight
Summary: IkkakuYumichika.  OneShot.  This idea came to me while listening to Faderhead's Naughty H.  It was a ton of fun to write.


This little one shot songfic was brought on by a chain of events, starting with the goddess of smut, Irondog (2metaldog on LJ), writing a fantastic ficlet featuring the song "Naughty H" by Faderhead. I didn't listen to the song when I read her chapter, but after Renjifan assigned it as Kisuke's theme song and bloodcrow wrote a sexy little Renji dance scene with it, I decided to check it out. As soon as it came on—BAM—all these images swarmed my mind and I just had to write this.

So without further ado, my little songfic. It's Ikkaku and Yumichika, a couple I've always wanted to work with but never had the courage to write. This might be a little OOC and crack-ish but it's damn fun.

_Bleach and all associated characters are property of Kubo Tite… yada yada… I'm too damn tired to think of something clever to say._

xxxxxxxxxxx

I don't understand why he does this. He knows that I don't like to get frisky when we're in the real world. There's too many people that can walk in—too many distractions waiting to happen.

"Come on, Ikkaku. Don't try to act like you don't want me."

I sigh heavily and try not to look at him. He knows that damn pouty look of his gets to me. A smirk forms on his lips and he leans closer to whisper in my ear. "I know how you like to ravage me after you've been fighting."

Pretending not to feel his warm breath on my ear, I glare at him and shove him away. Damn Yumichika and his persistance. Yes, I love stripping him and and sinking my cock deep into his wet heat after a particularly rough battle, but that makes no difference. I refuse to give in to his seduction.

He pouts again and turns away. My eyes follow him and I begin to wonder if he's actually going to give up. As soon as I see the mischievous glint in his eyes, I know it's too much to hope for. Putting a sexy twist in his hips, he saunters over to the stereo and thumbs through the cds, wriggling his ass a little more than necessary when he bends over. What the hell is he up to now? Apparently finding what he's looking for, he opens up the case and puts the silver disc into the cd player. He turns the volume dial closer to "max" than I've ever seen it and hits "play". Moving gracefully to where I'm seated on the bed, he flashes me his most seductive grin and waits for the music to start.

The first notes blare out of the speakers and echo through the previously silent room. What the hell? I've never heard music like this before. After a few measures of a drum intro, the bass line kicks in and the whole room is pounding around me. The beat is steady and almost _erotic_. Somewhat curious to see what Yumichika has up his sleeve, I lean back on my elbows and stare at him, trying my best to look indifferent.

My eyes open wide when a raspy male voice begins to chant:

_Trace your body with my eyes and I can't deny_

_This sensation that I feel boiling up inside_

Was it legal for a song to be so sexual? The question is quickly lost to me as Yumichika puts his hands on his waist and begins to move his body seductively. I can't suppress the gasp that flies out of my mouth when he turns around and dips his hips in time with the beat, moving more fluidly than should be humanly possible. His hands slide up his stomach to unbutton his shirt. A second later its on the ground and I'm gaping at the sight of the defined muscles rippling underneath his flawless skin as he continues to sway to the music. He smiles appealingly and runs his hands over his chest, stopping briefly to pinch his nipples. Everything else seems to fade from existence as he turns around again and winks at me over his shoulder. My eyes drift down to his ass, still weaving languidly to the music. His hands rest on his hips and he works his body to the rhythm like it's the only thing in the world that matters. Turning back around, he unbuckles his jeans and lets them slip to his feet. Stepping out of them in one graceful movement, he moves closer to me and lays his hand on my shoulder. A low groan rises from my throat as his touch sends shivers of electricity through me.

_As you're dancing just for me wearing only skin_

_I forget the world around gliding deep within sin_

He comes closer and rolls his hips in front of my face. I can't help myself and I slide my hands up the smooth skin of his stomach. The feel of his muscles working under my touch as he dances is one of the most erotic things I've ever experienced. He licks his lips and leans down to kiss me. His tongue darts over my lips and another shudder shakes my body. How he can make me think a million dirty thoughts just from one simple kiss always amazes me.

_See your body come alive at my fingertips_

_Make me lose my sense of time with your dirty lips_

_Every time I see you move I just gotta play_

_Gotta play with my naughty H_

Pulling back, he winks at me again and turns around so that his perfect ass is inches away from me. It sways and dips and wiggles in ways I never knew were possible. A drop of saliva trickles out of my mouth and I suddenly realize that I had been gaping at him with my mouth wide open. He faces me again and pushes me back onto the bed. His eyes hold my gaze as crawls over me, lowering his mouth to trace a wet trail from my navel to my neck.

_And you always blow my mind with your dirty lips_

_Every time I see you crawl I just gotta play_

He swirls his tongue in the hollow at the base of my throat and my eyes close as I let the feeling wash over me. Remembering what's going on, I quickly open them again. There's no way in hell I'm going to miss this show. His body lowers onto mine and I groan when our erections rub against each other. He smirks again and grinds into me harder. I don't think I've ever been so aroused in so short a period a time. Every fiber of my being wants to flip him over and fuck him into the mattress.

_All your writhing in the sheets makes me wanna scream_

_Push your body to the max as you scream for me_

_Let your hips collide with mine in the heavy grind_

_In the streams of dirty thoughts flowing through my mind – right_

His hips continue to grind into mine every time the heavy bass thumps. The words to the song echo in my head as his body presses into mine, sending me as close to the edge as I've ever been while fully clothed. Gods, if he kept moving like this I just might shoot off without any real action.

_See your body come alive at my fingertips_

_Make me lose my sense of time with your dirty lips_

_Every time I see you move I just gotta play_

_Play with my naughty H_

Long fingers rake down my chest, the nails grazing the flesh just the way Yumichika knows I like it. He comes to meet me face to face and runs a finger over my lips. I bring my own hand up to mimic the movement and he parts his lips, flicking his tongue over my fingertip before enveloping it with the moist warmth of his mouth. More uncontrollable tremors wrack my body and I can't help but imagine him using the same technique on my now painfully hard arousal.

_See your body come alive at my fingertips_

_And you always blow my mind with your dirty lips_

_Every time I see you crawl I just gotta play_

_I gotta play with my naughty H_

Yumichika grinds his hips into mine once more and kisses me deeply. By now I've completely forgotten that I had originally been the one telling him no; all I can think of is how I wish he would hurry the hell up and _do_ something already. This little striptease of his was fucking incredible, but now I'm hot and bothered and _up_ for some action.

He pulls back and looks at me slyly. Suddenly, his gets up and I groan at the loss of his weight on top of me. He walks to the stereo and flicks it off, smirking at me over his shoulder. When I see him walk to the door I begin to get worried.

"What the hell, Yumi?"

He glances over his shoulder and smirks. "You didn't want to do anything, remember?" His grin turns slightly evil and he swaggers out the door.

I grab the pillow off the bed and throw it at him, but it only collides with the door as it closes behind him. "Fuck!"

_With my naughty H_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

giggle That was soooo much fun to write… hope it was as fun for you to read.


End file.
